Spider in the Rough
by yaoidarkness16
Summary: (TASTM Harry x Fem¡Peter): We all know the story of Peter Parker as a boy, but have you ever wondered what would happen if he was a girl? Things change so much from one simple gender bend. Can she learn that with great power comes great responsibility in time before the world crumbles at her feet? Especially when feeling for a certain childhood friend start developing.
1. School Hard

**|Story— a Spider in the Rough|**

**|Chapter One— School Hard|**

_Penelope was no more than five or six years old, cute, small, happy. There was undisguised excitement in her full face as she counted to the last number for the game hide and go seek._

_She stood. Her eyes darted all around, looking for her parents who've hidden themselves well. She explored all around in the living room. Then her eyes landed on a pair of leather brown loafers. Penelope clapped, then squealed in excitement before she ripped the curtain away from the window._

_Thud._

_She narrowly missed the broom that came down and clattered upon the floor. No luck there. She pouted and moved on. It didn't take long before the sound of whooshing from a window that was never to be opened alerted Penelope to her father's study._

_Curiously, she approached the forbidden room. Her knee length skirt swished behind her from the force of the wind gushing throughout the room. A few leaves brushed by there sticking to her thin, pale legs. But she ignored them. What captured her attention was an enormous mess._

_Papers were strewn all over the floor, drawers ripped from the desks, items knocked from the furniture. It was evident that an intruder had attempted to find something, but didn't succeed. Penelope knew that state of disarray well, her room looked that way when she tore it apart looking for a lost Polly Pocket._

_That was why she loudly called, "Dad!" and waited for him questioningly._

_Quickly, Mr. Parker rushed into the room, wondering why his daughter sounded so defenseless and panicked. He looked into the room and saw that Penelope was squatting down, and ruffling through the papers. For a moment he thought perhaps she had done that. But alas, there were places that even a curious child couldn't reach._

_That was why he closed up the window, drew the curtains, and went over to his desk, ignoring little Penelope for the time being. Mr. Parker went over to his chalk board and wiped it down with his dry eraser. Then he picked up the thrown drawer and used a pen to pop open the hidden compartment. Relief flooded over his face when he discovered that his hidden, most important file was still intact. He stowed it away in his coat pocket._

_"Come on sweetheart," he said, scooping up the confused daughter. Then he called out for his wife. "Mary!"_

_The next few days Penelope were spent strapped in the back seat of the car on the way to an Aunt and Uncle she didn't know she had. She was confused, afraid, and most of all curious. She already tried asking her parents burning questions on her mind like 'why are we leaving,' 'why do we have to go to Aunt May and Uncle Ben's house,' and 'when can we go back home.' All were answered with snappy remarks to be quiet and let them think. To say it was a tense car ride was an understatement._

_Later that evening, Penelope was brought through the door scared and unsure. She was left to sit on the staircase as the grown ups talked. Her Aunt May looked up at her and smiled at her. Penelope shyly smiled back through the bars and squirmed where she sat. Not knowing for the rest of her childhood and adolescence she'd be living with that woman._

**:: ::**

**:: ::**

_Ten years later…_

I walked into my bathroom with a light step to my stride. I looked into the mirror at the face looking back at me. Good morning sexu— oh god, I looked like a bag of smashed assholes. Did I have time to take a shower? No, no, I was already late, had to go. I put on a bunch of my pear scented deodorant: Ke$ha shower, dance break.

And now I couldn't see. I took out my contacts from their case. "Vloop, vloop," I said out loud as I put them in. "OW! It hurts." Then I took them out with scrambling fingers and blinked profusely. Guess my big hipster glasses will do, watching how they magnified everything that I saw. Whoa, I had eyes.

Then I chugged a bunch of the coffee at my sink, and hoped it would make me excited. I tried a a big smile, thinking it would a happy morning. But then I realized I was completely late and needed to go fast, so I began to rub my foundation in furiously all over my face. Then I discovered several lumpy things on my face. Ah! What were those? Touch it. Don't touch it. Touch it. Don't touch it. Ah, inner turmoil! Come on! Focus, whore face, go.

Pee-pee time.

I sat down on the toilet with my jeans down. Oh, hey there vagina, you were looking dapper as always. I quickly finished up, needing to get ready; also having a bit of a panic attack as well form the idea of being tardy.

I began to pluck my eyebrows. Oh no! I just pulled out like half my eyebrow. Problem solver? Then I used eyeshadow and eyeliner that matched my hair and followed the arch and the way my brow hair went. Ha! No one could tell.

Then I began to do my eye make up. I used subtle colors and stuff from a Youtube tutorial that said would make my eyes pop. Oh fuck! It didn't work and I was twenty minutes late. Sounded about right. Well, at least I _tried_ to look sexual. But I ended up like a mess, not a hot mess, I had to be hot for that.

I took off flying. And the first step I took on my staircase I slipped backwards and hit the back of my head on the wooden step. Then I fell all the way down. I screamed fowl colorful language with each painful thud: "Fuck," thud, "fuck," thud, "fucking cock," double thud, "fuck," thud, "fuck!" thud. "Ow!" _Damn_, I felt like Peter freaking Griffin. God, I'll never laugh again when that episode of Family Guy comes back on.

"Oh my god, Penny!" Aunt May shouted. "Are you okay?!"

"Ngh," I groaned painfully before rolling off my back. "I think so."

She helped me up, grabbing my arm then pulling my skinny little form up. I turned around to fully face her, "Thank you I— mffpgrp!" A nasty tasting bar of god awful stuff cut me off. Ew. Why did you put soap in my mouth Aunt May?!

"Good, I'm glad you're okay. Now, that's for using such fowl language in my house. I don't care if you fell down thirty flights of stairs, I taught you better than to curse like that," she said, holding her hand out. I spat the nastiness in it, clawing at my tongue with my sucky nail bits trying to get rid of that taste. I guess I sort of kind of deserved that.

She left me, going back to the dishes; that explained why she had a bar of soap in her hand. Either way, I followed her into the kitchen, grabbing my breakfast. Toast. I ate it in a few short bites. Oh no! Couldn't breath! I was choking. I gasped for breath as I grabbed my throat. A little help here!

"Oh Penny!" Aunt May said before she swatted me in the back. The clumpy deadly toast then went down my esophagus with ease. Fickle little cock suc— "Honey, I have told you time and time again to slow down and chew properly. Chew or you choke."

"Thanks Aunt May," I said shakily, my eyes watering.

Then I left, grabbing my board, sack of books. Once I, carefully this time, walked down the porch steps, I was school bound. I hopped on my board, grabbing onto the back of some taxi's trunk, letting it give me some speed. Thankfully, the road wasn't completely backed up at this particular time, but I wish he would pick up the pace.

Then I changed cars, wanting to head to school, then I hopped up onto the curve. Big mistake. It was already a painful morning today, so I ended up wiping out completely. It knocked the breath out of me and cut my chin. There was also a stained hole in the knee of my jeans. Not to mention everyone in the yard before the school was laughing. Why _me_?!

I got up, flipped my hoodie up, and then scuried into the building that I've dreaded since I first walked into it. I bypassed the laughing people trying to keep from crying in embarassment. I went into the girl's restroom and to the big mirror at the entrance. But unfortunately a bunch cheerleader bitches that hadn't been nice to me since they got their first training bras were in my way. I was still in an A-cup.

"Excuse me," I tried. I was ignored, so I tapped them a little. "Uh, I need to take a look, so please move."

Head Cheerleader, Liz Allen, turned around as she finished glossing her lips. I was unable to look her in the eyes, her cold hard blue piercing stare was too vicious. Sometimes I shouldn't say words….

She scoffed, "No amount of mirror time," with a painted finger tip pointed and gestured all around over my body and face, "can fix _that_." Meredith Murphy, Caroline Dominick, and Nicole Manzi— her clones— laughed derisively at me. She smirked before continuing to bully me. "Oh, and stay away from my boyfriend, Flash. It better be only homework that you do for him." Liz moved in close trying to intimate me. "Just so we understand each other."

Stupid bitch, she thought she was all that and a bag of mother-fucking funions all because her little mini-mes worshipped at her feet— she did have nice feet.

Speaking of the three little devils, they continued to laugh at me like the mindless clones they were. I flushed in embarrassment as they continued to make fun of me as if I was a Vulcan and didn't possess feelings.

"Oh please, Liz, he's dating you… like he would settle for _her_."

I scoffed, rushing out of the restroom. Fast. Just wanting to get to class and to be left alone. Suddenly, my face was met with a big solid muscly mass. I was about to fall, but a tanned hand grasped my arm.

"Whoa there," he said pulling me up. "I gotcha. I gotcha."

I looked up and saw the tanned pretty face of Flash, the guy Liz bitched at me about. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Then I felt my cheeks heating up too. His smile always did that to me; why did it do that to me?

"Oh hi, Flash," I said backing up until I felt the locker against me for support. Why did my legs feel like jelly? "What's up?"

"You take a lot of pictures for the school newspaper, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

I felt hope well up in me. Why was he showing interest? Did he like me? I hoped he did, he was just so cute. I hoped he forgot all about Liz too, choosing me over her. She was such a bitch, he didn't deserve her. Did he finally see he and were perfect for each other?

"I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend," he began, placing a hand beside my head, leaning in close. I could feel my heart beating so fast I was sure he heard it too. Could he be…? "I want you to take some pictures of my ride. I just got these new set of rims installed. I want some pictures of me and my baby."

I felt my heart sink and tears well up in my eyes. I had to look away. It made me wonder why I even bothered to hope for anything. I never got what I wanted. But I guessed I would help him. I didn't want him to hate me.

"Sure."

"Thanks, see ya in class," he pulled back, walking away. "Don't forget my math homework."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I mumbled.

I sighed loudly, sinking to the floor. I crossed my arms over my drawn up knees and buried my face in them. A few kids told me to move and a few others wondered why I was even sitting in the hall in the first place. I just ignored them. I just focused on trying not to cry. I bit my bottom lip, trying to get rid of that burning sensation in the back of my throat, and keep the tears from overflowing.

"Hey Penny, what are you doing down there? Come on, get up, we've got class to get to," I heard the voice of none other than my best friend Gwen Stacy.

I looked up with a choked sniffle and said, "Hey." I rubbed my eyes and said. "Come on, let's go." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her along. I would talk to her about it another time and place where there weren't so many people. Today was turning out to be a pretty horrible ass day and everyone could just eat my ass.

**Author's Note: Well, do you think I should continue? Run with the whole Fem¡Peter thing?**


	2. Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered

**|Chapter Two— Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered|**

"Alright, class you know what today is, right?" No one said anything. "Field trip day!" People still didn't say anything. "Come on guys! Get excited! A whole day without class and you get to go to OSCORP."

I sunk my head lower in my arms. I'd already given up on trying to salvage this day because I'd already hit rock bottom. I fell down some stairs, tripped on the curb with my board, then got bullied by some bitches. Yep, I was done, but I couldn't deny the excitement that somewhat tingled through me. I was a big science girl.

"Come on, cheer up Penny, you've wanted to visit OSCORP for so long. Plus, I know where everything is," Gwen attempted.

"M'kay," I relented. "Gotta finish Flash's homework first though."

Again for like the millionth time, she gave me that look, a look that said she didn't approve at all. I knew the drill. She didn't like the fact that I gave Flash +A work on for his lower level classes and he gave me nothing in return. Plus, it was considered cheating as well. But I didn't care, I had hope. I had hope that Flash would dump that little tramp Liz Allen and realize how perfect we were for each other. It could happen, right?

"Seriously?" She whispered. "You're doing his homework? How many hours a night do you spend doing it?"

"About…," I said scribbling down the answer to an Algebra question with ease, I didn't need a calculator, "two hours… with all his classes."

"Sheesh."

Suddenly, I heard the loud scooting of chairs and the loud chatter of my peers. Then I grabbed my bag, stuffed everything in there hurriedly, and stood. Oh no, going down. I tripped on the strap of my book bag and fell on my stomach on the nasty floor.

"Oof!" I exclaimed when the breath was knocked right out of me again. "I really shouldn't try to do things."

Gwen laughed softly at my expense and I just rolled my eyes. Thankfully she grasped my arm and lifted me up. And now I looked like a damn street urchin. I had holes, green grass stains, and dirt on my jeans; I had a cut chin; and my hair was flat as hell— I didn't have time to blow dry my hair. Oh well, there wasn't a cure for ugly anyway.

And Gwen, my BFL, still continued to laugh at me. Grr.

"Oh hardy har har," I said sarcastically, filing out of the classroom, "a girl falling on her face is just _so_ funny."

She just laughed harder.

**:: ::**

**:: ::**

I was relieved that the bus ride was painless as possible. I sat on the window seat beside Gwen. 'Cause if I sat on the outside people would flick me in the back of the head and I didn't have the guts to tell them to fuck off and suck my dick. But Gwen, on the other hand, was well liked by pretty much _everyone_ in the school. And I couldn't really blame them: she was intelligent, attractive (unlike me), and handled people well (unlike me too). Even though I didn't blame them, I still felt this burning jealousy that I couldn't quell.

Then we stepped through the shiny high tech place of OSCORP. There was an A.I. woman talking to us, introducing us to the company, and telling us where we might need to go depending on why we were here. I wish I had four pairs of eyes like a spider so I could absorb all the awesomeness in here. Again, I was jealous of Gwen, she got to work here as an assistant everyday after school.

"Hello I'm Felicia Hardy, today I'll be showing you around OSCORP. If you get lost or go on your own little tour…," her eyes darted to the large glass exit doors, "well, very large men will personally escort you out of the building. So let's begin."

Alright, first things first scare the high school kids that came in here so badly that they were too afraid to misbehave. That sounded about right. So I just kept my bag close to my body and headed on next to Gwen. She probably knew this place as well as Felicia if not better.

I looked all around as Felicia began jabbering on like a monkey in a tree. Apparently, we were in the animal-human hybrid section of the research experiments at OSCORP. I looked through all the tubes and cases as they distorted my face. There were rats, salamanders, starfish, lizards, and finally there was a spider. I looked at the little thing under closer inspection, tapping the glass. Something was off about the little arachnid, but then it jumped at me. Whoa! I leaned back and flinched.

"Ick," I said backing up. "Creepy little spider."

I walked away from the little display case, not wanting to be anywhere near the little demon. But unfortunately my little blunder was called out in front of everyone.

"You! You, in the back with the birth control glasses," my face flushed brightly, putting a tomato to shame, "do not touch the glass, okay? These animals are highly dangerous. Can't you read signs?"

Everyone exploded with laughter and I cringed, opting to hide behind Gwen. God, I was so embarrassed I could die. And what made things worse, I felt a pick on my hand. Ouch! I waved my hand all around to try and rid myself of the pain, but it wouldn't go away. I looked down down at the back of my hand and saw two little itty bitty holes next to each other. Oh god, it was swollen!

"What's the matter, Penny?" Gwen asked.

"N-nothing," I said, quickly dropping my hand to my side. "Nothing. The tour's moving on, let's go."

I walked quickly past her and with the rest of the tour. Said tour went on in a blur, the itching on the back of my hand distracted me so terribly. I was afraid I was going to draw blood I was scratching so much. Then I had to distract myself from scratching when riding my skateboard, I didn't want to lose my balance and fall again all because I had an itch I couldn't scratch.

Then I finally got home, all dizzy like and disoriented.

"I'm… I'm home," I said, dropping my board and kicking my shoes off.

I heard my Uncle Ben, "Oh, Penny, you're home. Just in time to help your Aunt May carry in the groceries."

Ugh… I didn't wanna, but I guess I had ta. I whined before complying with the demand and shuffling out to the car. I didn't even bother to stuff my feet in my converses, I just didn't have the will to do so. I picked up a bunch of bags trying to lessen as many trips as possible and as I walked back towards the front door, I felt this jolt run through me, causing my vision to go white for a second. I made a loud noise of pain. Then I feel backwards on the grass; great, it wasn't like I didn't spend enough time with the ground today.

I mean what the hell was that? I no longer felt disoriented, but still… what the hell? And all of it emitted from my swollen bitten ass hand.

"Oh, Penny did you fall again?" Aunt May said, looking at me in slight exasperation. "And the eggs broke!"

"Sorry, I tripped," I mumbled. I then grabbed all of the groceries with a bit of a sniffle. Today'd been really horrible and… and I couldn't stop scratching! "I'll get you some new eggs."

I nearly fell again before my aunt steadied me, she had a sympathetic look on her face. I hated those kinds of looks. I got them all the time, but I did appreciate being steadied and not falling again. I'd had enough of the falling for one day.

"No, hon, don't bother. Just put the groceries up, okay?" She said with a smile.

I nodded. I walked through the door with difficulty, these things were heavy as fuck. Thankfully Uncle Ben got out of my way as I plopped them down with a strained sigh. I rested my hands on the counter and blinked slowly. Why was I such a meek girly girl anyway?

"Having trouble there Pen?" He asked, obviously amused.

"I don't have any upper body strength whatsoever," I said, unhappy. "I'm going to go take a nap before dinner."

"Alright sweetie, but take the garbage out first," he said.

I groaned in annoyance before I yanked the garbage bag out from under the sink and walked out to the back where the big dumpster was. I slammed the nasty smelly bag of shit in there with a slam. Then closed the dumpster's lid wishing for the smell to disappear. Unfortunately, it fell out of it. The damn dumpster was too damn full and caused it. Fuck!

"Hi."

"Ah!" I exclaimed, falling on my butt _AGAIN_. I looked up wondering who in their mother fucking mi— "Oh hi Flash." I scrambled to my feet with a blush. Yeah, we were neighbors. That was how we met actually… when I moved here as a little kid I saw him. I didn't think that much of him at the time, but as we grew I began to fall for him.

"Hey, I got this essay due next week, so it'd be great if you'd do it. Are you going to do it?" he asked and I nodded weakly. Then he continued. "It's on Franklin D. Roosevelt. I'll be back for it soon." He threw a wave over his shoulder as he left back to his house.

I walked back to the kitchen with a small smile, forgetting all about the trash for the time being. My heart was still pounding hard in my chest. I passed by Uncle Ben about to go upstairs, but he stopped me.

"Penny, you know I don't like you hanging around that boy."

"M'kay," I said, not really paying attention.

I mounted the stairs as I scratched my hand viciously. I kicked the door closed with the back of my foot. I yanked off my shirt, ruined jeans, then my bra, and my panties. Then I put on a fresh pair of underwear and my pajamas. I ruffled up my hair then I put my glasses away on my desk, preparing to sleep. I collapsed onto my bed and drifted into unsteady rest….

_Blee—_

Hulk smash! I looked up, d-did I just smash my Hello Kitty alarm clock I had since I was seven?! I couldn't believe I did that. I whined as I stood; I figgin' loved that alarm clock. What was wrong with me? I couldn't even smash soft cookie dough.

I stood, fumbled around for my glasses and slipped them on. Why the fuck was my vision fuzzy? I didn't new glasses already did I? My lenses were already about a centimeter thick. I swore I was going to go blind at thirty.

"What the hell?" I groaned.

I removed my glasses, then flipped the lights on. Ow! Fuck! That was way too bright! Then I immediately turned them off; I rubbed my eyes and head. Why did everything hurt? The lights were too bright, everything was too soft, too easy to crush. So I looked up in my mirror.

W-whoa. I looked closer, eyes wide. My looks… they were different: I had an oval face with fine bone structure, a wealth of brown curly hair, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes. My height was now around like _5"7_ and for some reason I had a slim, slightly athletic physique.

Now, what the fuck?!

My hair was no longer flat and nasty feeling with grease. No longer did I have a scrawny frail body that would break as soon as it fell down a flight of stairs. Now, I could probably crush those stairs. Wow, that was an interesting thought.

Then I looked down and was met with an even _bigger _surprise_._

"I have boobs!" I grabbed my chest, then squeezed to make sure they were real. Wow. Yep, they were real, actual cleavage, and I didn't stuff them with socks! Then my voice came out hoarse. "I have boobs…."

I collapsed to the floor, breathing hard, 'cause my legs felt like jelly. What the hell? How in the _fuck_ did I grow four inches, grow two evenly sized sacks of fat on my chest, then end up with nice curly shiny hair during a single night? That was anatomically impossible! How the hell did this happen?

Then I tried to remove my hands from my chest, but they wouldn't. Now what the hell?! I yanked and my shirt came clean off. Why did I have sticky powers that ripped shirts off people. Actually, I wouldn't mind trying that on Flash… tee-hee.

After a short pause I said with soft clarity, "Huh… shirts be _damned_."

**Author's Note: Well, that was fun to write. I hope you drop by a review. That would make me really happy. :—)**


	3. Fool for Love

**Author's Note:**

**_|Thanking Guest Reviewers|_**

**—•Guest: Thank you, I'm definitely going to keep this up. I just love writing Penny's inner monologues. It's so much fun.**

**|Chapter Three— Fool for Love|**

I stumbled to my feet, going to my bathroom. Gah, why were these lights brighter than the ones in my room? I squeezed the life out of the light bulb, crushing it to itty bitty pieces. Whoa! I didn't know I could do that. Oh well, I had to get ready for school.

First things first I had to wash my face. I grasped the nozzle on my sink, but it just snapped off. What the hell?! Water then hit me in the face, getting in my eyes, and temporarily blinding me. _Well_. I wanted to wash my face.

"Argh! Grff!" I gasped, pushing the water down with the palms of my hands.

I began to spaz. What was I supposed to do?! I fumbled around with wet slick hands trying to fix the problem. A whine of disapproval escaped me before I jammed the nozzle on the open pipe. I panted softly from all the panic. Now, I had to move on and do my next thing. Why did I always rush to school. Grr!

Then I went to open the tube of tooth paste. Another freaking mistake. The paste exploded out of the tube and all over the mirror. I sighed loudly and scraped the minty mess from the mirror onto my tooth brush. Finally, I began to brush my teeth. I wasn't even going to attempt to tinker with that demonic sink. As if I was strong enough to rip pipes off. Pft!

I spat in the sink and moved on to my next task. Make-up.

Very, very carefully my hand grasped the tube of liquid foundation. I twisted the cap off and then gave it a little squeeze into my hand. I sighed in relief as I rubbed it into my face. This was good, I didn't break shit. Ye—

THUNK.

The metal nozzle smacked me right between my eyes and it caught me so off guard that with a soft cry I fell on my ass, water spraying everywhere.

"Why _me_?" I whined.

After about thirty minutes of doing all my shit in the bathroom, I went back into my room. I quickly grabbed my drawer and yanked it open, in a hurry. Unfortunately, that was an even bigger mistake. I ended up ripping it from its little slot and it slipped from my hand— I kind of got really scared— and the thing smacked the back of the wall. Holy shit!

"Penny! Is everything okay in there?!" My Aunt May said. "I heard a crash!"

"No! Everything's fine! I just tripped!"

Yeah, that was believable. I was a total klutz, but then again I doubt I'd make that loud of a noise with my body. I looked at said crash-object under closer inspection; it left a nasty dent in my wall. Goddammit! How could I do something like that? I had the proportional strength of a wet noodle.

I riffled through all the clothes, trying to find a shirt and a bra that would cover up my chest. As much as I was glad to have big tities now, I… I just didn't want them to be seen. I was afraid of causing an uproar, bullying, and being mad fun of… more than I already was. Girls at my school were so fucking petty and catty.

Bright side, I finally found a giant shirt with a bunch of kitty cats on it that used to go down to my thighs. Now, I just needed a bra. I picked up all of my clean bras, they now looked like rubber bands compared to what I needed. Sadness. I couldn't just go to school with my nipples poking out and head lighting everyone; I wasn't a slut and plus I now needed support.

So I poked my head out of the door, looking in both directions. Aunt May wasn't there, then I sprinted down the hall to her room. And on the way there I exclaimed softly: "ow, ow, ow, ow. Fuck that fucking hurts." God, I had knew things to learn about having big boobs. First things first, do not _ever_ run without a bra. That was booby suicide. It was like two cantaloupes attached to my chest and I had a fear of giving myself black eyes. Never again.

Then I looked through her drawers, looking to find a spacious bra. Now that Aunt May was getting older her chest was starting to sag, so technically they were getting bigger… well longer. Either way, I clasped the bra on and then slipped the shirt over my head and down my body.

Then I rushed back over to my room. Fortunately, at least this time I wasn't in pain.

I dropped my pajama pants, then picked out a pair of jeans. The struggle. I tried my best to get them on, but I couldn't get them past my hips and they were way too short on my legs. Grr! My favorite pair of jeans didn't fit me any more! I supposed the only option left for my bottoms was a pair of baggy sweats that used to be long on me. Yep, now I could go to school in something other than my candy-of-the-week underwear. That would be really bad.

Next I slipped on my Fuggs. Then a long black hooded jacket that if I tightened it fully around my face it would make me look a Dementor. However, I used it to cover up my body, I didn't need anyone to see it. Not until I knew what the hell was going on with me.

Speaking of bodily issues, I felt and heard my stomach growl and rumble. Damn, it sounded like Chewbacca. "Holy fuck, I'm hungry," I said bursting through the door.

I went downstairs and greeted Aunt May and Uncle Ben. They greeted me back and I sat down with breakfast on the table. I frowned at the single piece of toast sitting on the table. Why was there only one?

"Is there something wrong?" Aunt May said.

I said with a sigh as I gobbled it up, "I wanted more."

"I thought you were on one of those little diet things," Uncle Ben commented, looking up briefly from his newspaper.

I was. But I… I was just _starving_. I could probably eat an entire cow and not feel full. So I got up and opened the fridge carefully. I pulled out so many things. Definitely not breakfast food though. I piled them up before devouring them. I took the left over roast beef and stuffed it in my mouth with lots of chewing and one swallow. Then I shoveled the mashed potatoes in my mouth like a starved woman. And then I stuffed a bunch of peas in there too. I looked over, about to ask if there were some apples, I had a craving for apples and ranch… together. But the look my aunt and uncle gave me made me respond differently. I didn't like those looks.

"What?" I swallowed my last bite. "Are you the food police?"

"Penny…, what on Earth made you so hungry? You usually eat like a mouse!" Aunt May said incredulously.

I shrugged, then began walking away, "Going to school, see ya."

"Now wait just a minute young lady," I heard Uncle Ben. I turned around and looked at him questioningly. "Don't forget that this weekend we're going to the ice show for your birthday. Just like every year."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I smiled, then I hopped off to school.

My morning classes were uneventful, I took some notes and tried my best not to stick out in order to be bullied. It worked… um fairly well. But of course there was always one exception, like when I went to lunch. Of course.

I was just walking along minding my own business, kind of lost since Gwen had to make up a test since she was out pretty much the whole day yesterday during our field trip. I thought all hope was lost. Then I spotted Flash. He was talking to Liz Allen as they waited in line for food. I thought I was pretty lucky since I needed to get my lunch too.

I said rather cheerily to him, "Flash! Hi!"

"Hey, Penny! What's going on?"

"Stuff. Hi Liz."

"Hey."

I tried to make conversation for Flash's sake since I really did hate her. Oddly enough I wanted Liz's approval, but I still hated her. Weird. It was kind of like what Cadie did on _Mean Girls_, although I wasn't set out to destroy her with Kalteen Bars.

"Some field trip yesterday, huh?" I said with a real smile.

She gave me a fake smile, "It was okay."

After a pause Flash said, "How's my paper coming along?"

I was a bit deflated, I thought he wanted to talk about something else, "Oh, I fell asleep last night and…."

I trailed off because Liz linked her arm with Flash's and leant in to whisper in his ear. I could hear what she was saying, for some reason my hearing had improved over night as well. I bit my lower lip, feeling incredibly awkward at what she had to say.

After a moment Flash said, "Uhm, listen. We're going to sit down at our table. Cool to see you."

"Bye," the bitch smirked.

"Yeah, catch you later," I said, still deflated.

Now, that wasn't the bad part. Nope, that was just the appetizer for the main course. More badness was to come. It was after I got my lunch had it in a tray, I was walking past Flash, Liz, and the her clones when I heard something I never wished to hear ever again.

"Why? So I can watch you flirt with that girl?"

"What, Parker? Yeah, right. She's just some egghead who does my homework and papers for me," I looked at their backs, blinking at them curiously, stopping in my tracks. He continued on. "I mean, she's nice, but, come on, Captain of the Nerd Squad."

Wh-what? Captain of the Nerd Squad? That wasn't fair. How was that all he saw me in me?!

"Well, I don't know. Maybe you have a thing for geeks," Liz sounded jealous.

"No, I like my women hot," he shrugged and leaned in. "Call me old-fashioned."

I walked away, distraught. How could he say that about me?! I rushed out of there dropping my tray of food, not caring. I ran out of the cafeteria. A few students were wondering what the hell I was doing, but I didn't give a fuck. I then came across the dumpster, not caring about the smell at the moment, just wanting to sit down. Alone.

I cried. I felt the tears flowing down fast, angry with how things turned out. How could Flash say things like that to me? What was wrong with him? Or was it me? It was probably me. What was so unappealing about me… or should I say the old me. That was it! I just needed to look hot. Then he'd like me! Right?

"Ah!" I screamed softly when the over flowing dumpster next to me spilt. Then I sighed, man I was jumpy today. "Pft, just garbage, what's up with me today?" I looked at it again with a scoff. But that scoff turned into another scream, this one much more shrill. "AHHHHHH!"

Later that day I was sitting on the back of my best friend's dad's police car. Mr. George was talking to some other people, fellow cops to talk about some things. I just sat there, not sure what to do. I just wanted to go home.

Suddenly my eyes came across a familiar face, "Gwen! Over here."

Gwen came over to sit next to me with a sigh, "Wow. I wasn't sure where you or my Dad was, and then I saw the flashing lights and the ambulance, and I was like 'right, of course! Death, carnage— it's my Dad's kind of scene!'"

"I'm so glad you're here," I said with a relieved sigh.

"What happened?"

It was hard to begin. Where to begin? It was just so gruesome and disgsuting I could've thrown up. Recalling it was just disturbing, but I guess I had to do it once more. Gwen had the right to know.

"I found him— this guy in a heap of garbage that split. Dead. Not me dead, he dead."

"God. Are you okay?" She asked and I nodded. Then Gwen asked. "Do you know what happened to him?"

I shook my head profusely, "There was so much blood, and there… there was something off about him, and Flash said I was a nerd!"

"Flash called you a nerd? Dumb jock! If it wasn't for you he would still be in middle school."

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair, this just wasn't right. Gah, it still hurt. That insult cut me deep and effected me much more than I could stand. But, I had to let that go. There was a dead guy in the garbage and I… for some reason felt like I was responsible for him. I guess it was because I found him.

"I mean, I know the Flash thing isn't really important, it's the dead guy in the garbage."

"Yeah, that's bad, too," she relented.

"Ooh, another thing about the dead guy. He had these weird features on his face, like he had weird long buck teeth like a rodent. I thought that was just a weird accessory, like those people who go all out when they cosplay, but they were all the way into his gums. It was insane!"

Gwen gave me a strange look.

**:: ::**

**:: ::**

Later that day school was still in session, even if there was a dead guy on campus school was still in session. What kind of system was that? Either way, I was sitting with Gwen in the lounge area. Both of us had a free period and I was still in a funk mood. Who could blame me? I watched a dead guy that looked like freaking Peter Pettigrew met Zombie Town in a dumpster. _And_ Flash insulted me.

I then took off my jacket, feeling way too hot in this stupid baggy thing.

Then Gwen, of course, tried to get me in a better mood, "Aw, you just need cheering up and I know just the thing," she did a few wild moves that usually made me laugh. "Crazed dance party over at the Domino!"

"I don't know," I mumbled.

She used restrained moves with a pout, "Very calm dance party over at the Domino." Then she didn't use any moves. "Moping at the Domino."

I just sighed loudly, slumping in my chair. I just couldn't forget his dead face, his smell, and his presence. I felt like I should've seen it coming. I stood up, ready to leave and pace around a bit. But I faced Gwen about to say something.

"I'd suggest a box of Oreos dunked in apple juice…, but maybe she's over that phase," that wasn't my voice.

"Harry?"

I turned around, and my face lit up with excitement and wonder. Oh my god, was it really him?! It was really him, so I threw my arms around him, hugging him fiercely to me. I sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around my back too.

"Harry!" I said contentedly.

"Hey, Parker. How you been?" He said.

I moved out of his space, getting a good look at him. Damn he grew! He was at least one or two inches taller than me. I remembered how I used to tease him for being short when we were children. How the tables have turned. He got his hair all styled, still had those baby blue eyes, and his face was no longer chubby. He lost all his baby fat.

I couldn't help but say excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"Matriculating, I'm finishing out high school here. Dad got me transferred," he said with a smile.

"That's great!"

"I'm glad you think so. Wasn't sure you'd remember me," he smirked.

Was he shitting me? He was the only kid that didn't scream when I picked up a tarantula behind the school and painted its nails— um pincers— hot pink. He found it funny actually. Then we were inseparable friends after that, I even had a huge crush on him during that year. But then his Dad sent him away to boarding school. I wonder why Mr. Osborne changed his mind anyway….

"Remember you?" I gave him an incredulous look. "Duh! We were in school together for six years; you were my big kindergarten crush. Remember?"

"So, you two know each other?" Gwen said awkwardly.

I realized my mistake and turned around, "Oh! I'm sorry. This is Harry… Harry Osborne. Um, Harry this is Gwen Stacy."

"Hi," Harry said.

Gwen smiled as well, "Nice to meet you."

Yea! Gwen and Harry were getting along so far. I couldn't have my two besties hating each other. That just wouldn't do, it simply wouldn't do. Good thing it wasn't a problem.

I filled Gwen in, "Harry and I went to Midtown together when we were kids," then I looked over to Harry with a serious look. "And you're here? For real?"

"Dad got the transfer. Boom. Just had me dragged out of boarding school and put me down here."

I was brimming with excitement, "This is great! I mean, it's hard, sudden move, all your friends, delicate time very emotional, but let's talk about me this is great!"

A large smile was still on my face, I couldn't help it. I was just so happy. All negative thoughts were banished from my mind. It was just so unbelievably liberating.

"So you guys were sweeties in kindergarten?" Gwen asked.

"Not even. Harry wouldn't give me the time of day."

He said teasingly, "Well, I was a manly first grader, couldn't be bothered with someone that young."

I pouted, "It was terrible. I moped over you for months, sitting in my room listening to that Britney song, 'Hit me Baby One More Time'."

Gwen then shifted in her seat with a smile. I was so glad that Harry and her met and were getting along fairly well. Now my friendship-world was complete. Now we needed to hang out. All of it would be awesome.

"It's fun to meet someone who knew Penny before I met her."

Then I turned to Harry, "Hey! Are you busy tonight?"

"I'm hoping you'll tell me that I am."

"We're going to the Domino. It's the local club and you gotta come," I smiled.

"I'd love to, but if you guys had plans would I be imposing?"

I looked over at Gwen curiously. Would she be okay with this? I hoped so, these two needed to be friends so we could be an awesome trio of friends. Like the Three Musketeers, except without swords and stuff. I didn't trust myself with sharp shiny pointy things.

"Only in the literal sense," Gwen said playfully.

"You're coming. I have spoken," I smiled at him.

Harry began, "Okay, then. I gotta find the admissions office, get my papers in order."

"I'll walk you. See you in French, Gwen," I said, throwing a wave over my shoulder as I dragged Harry by his arm.

"Good meeting you."

Oh, it turned out this day had a good ending after all. Especially compared to the other day where I had stupid little spider bite me and a mean little bitch named Felicia call me out by saying I had birth control glasses. That day had sucked, but today was pretty good.

**Author's Note: Yeah! Harry's in it. Well, I hope you drop a review by. :—)**


	4. Older and Far Away

**|Chapter Four— Older and Far Away|**

Dr. Curt Connors sat at his desk, head in his hands. Guilt riddled his very being. What had he done? Because he longed for his left arm to be regenerated so badly, he quickly progressed to human trials for human-animal hybrid projects. And for that, an old war veteran died horribly. The rat-human attempt failed and Connors had to try once more. Where were his morals?

"Have you started on the next trial? Mr. Osborne is an impatient man," OSCORP's overseer said, tone infliction-less.

"No," he said taking a swig from a metallic flask. Clearly, the guilt was getting to him. He didn't know how long he could last.

The Indian man place a hand on his shoulder, attempting sympathy, "Dr. Connors if we're successful, not only will you have a new arm, but diseases such as cancer can be cured. So what if a few measly useless members of society are sacrificed in the process? You're looking at the trees not the forest."

Connors glared at him and slapped his hand off him. The other man just sighed and began to walk away, clearly not amused.

"When you start just make sure it doesn't end up on the news again," he said throwing a wave over his shoulder, confident that Connor's will continue. "We don't need another turning up on the news."

With a click of the door he was gone. Connors sighed. He took another swig before approaching his table where his supplies and information lied. Instinctually, his left arm reached for the pencil, but only the little nub moved. He blinked slowly; he'd do it.

**:: ::**

**:: ::**

I entered Domino. There was a bar, a dance floor, a fighting ring, a lounge area, and an upstairs with more lounge places. Yep, nothing changed. Now I just needed to find my people. I looked around, scanning the place, and then my gaze landed on them. They were sitting on a couch.

"Hey, you got here," I smiled at Harry.

He smirked and I took a seat between him and Gwen, "Wasn't that hard to find."

"Penny, Harry was just telling me about the first grade talent show. And the, uh, singing competition?"

I flushed. Uh-oh, that was the most embarrassing to happen to me. Ever! How could Harry talk about that?! When I got up there on that stage, I was so afraid that I pissed all over myself and cried all over the floor. My aunt and uncle had to drag me off the stage. It was so embarrassing.

"Oh, God. Harry! Stop that! The more people you tell about it, the more people I have to kill," I said lightly slapping his arm.

"You can't touch me, Parker. I know all your darkest secrets," he said playful.

Not all of them.

Gwen said with equal playfulness, "Care to make a small wager on that?"

"I'm gonna grab a soda," I gave Harry a pointed look. "Harry, try not to talk."

I left them and crossed the bar. But a man grabbed my arm, my smile disappeared as I looked at him. I didn't know him. I hoped I didn't have to make a scene; something like this happened to Gwen last week.

"Um… can I help you?" I questioned.

His voice was strangely cheery, "No, but I think I can help you. Sign up for our tournament, we could use a girl in it. It'll promote bets. Plus if you win you get a $100 prize."

A tournament in the ring? I kind of always wanted to do that, but I was so afraid. I didn't have any fighting skills or strength whatsoever. But now I wasn't so sure. I ripped pipes apart, and threw a drawer full of clothes across my room and dented my wall. Besides, what was the harm anyway? If it got really dangerous I could just quit or fake being down for the count. Plus a hundred dollars! I could buy a really nice new pair of shoes.

"Okay, I'll do it," I smiled. "There's nothing like two people beating the absolute shit out of each other to get money!"

"Great! Here it is!" He said, handing me the clipboard, though he did look a little apprehensive.

I took it and sighed my name and dotted my eyes with hearts. Then the guy told me to wait in the back. So I did. I then began to scope out my competition: a giant muscly black man that was at least twice my size; a man donning a red and black costume with a pretty hefty bulk of muscle; and then finally there was a sissy girly man with bright flamboyant clothes and shiny hair. Interesting competition.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the fantastic show at Domino! Behold Jason Kirkpatrick, Corey Smith…, Deadpool…, and our only little lady Penny Parker fighting in the ring! It's battle royal, everyone for themselves!"

Oh crap! That wasn't what I signed up for! I guess, I'd just have to do my best and if it got really bad I could just play the 'don't hit me, I'm a girl' card. I sighed and crossed my arms under my chest and let out a sigh.

"Penny! Why are you fighting?" I heard Gwen as she elbowed people out of her way. Harry wasn't far behind.

"Give 'em hell, Parker!"

Well, at least I had Harry's support.

"Hey there, do you come here often?" The sissy girly man said. He leaned in too close for comfort. "You sure are beautiful. Why not throw the fight and have dinner with me instead? What do you say sweetheart? Come on, it'll just be the two of us, I promise."

Ew.

I gave him a mildly annoyed look, "Get lost, you eyesore."

He looked incredibly surprised and backed up, "What?! Don't you know who I am?"

Nope and I didn't give a fuck. Jason Kirkpatrick just creeped me the hell out. Why would he creep on me in the first place?

"Alright! Begin!" Then he hoped out of the ring.

Immediately Jason came after me, incredibly angry. As if on instinct I kicked him in the gut, causing him to stop his movements, and then he went flying. He fell right out of the ring. Oh wow…. Did I really cause that?

Well, it looked like I wasn't the only one to cause a ring-out. It seemed the guy with the name Deadpool ended up punching the big black out. I didn't expect that; that guy looked as if he could crush him easily. I guessed looks could be very deceiving. But now my competition was Deadpool. Could I beat him?

"Whoa, Jason and Corey are down for the count. Now, it's down to Deadpool and Penny. I never would've expected it to come down to this! Ladies and gentleman who will one the $100 prize?"

"What do you say sugar tits? Wanna go at it?" He teased.

"Sugar tits? My boobs aren't made of— oh, I get it… ew," I said. What he said didn't have anything to do with sugar, the food, but with the fact that sugar was sweet and sweet was another word for nice. I could be such a goddamn idiot when it came to this kind of stuff. I cringed and gave him a weird look. "Can we just fight now?"

Immediately, he began to punch at me; I dodged on instinct. I had zero fighting experience except for kicking that creep who was worse than Deadpool when it came to hitting on people. Either way, with each strike attempted at my head, I evaded, moving my head all around.

"Your call, sweetheart," he smirked. Then I had no but to use the pole on the right corner and kick him in the gut. He didn't fall as far as Jason, but Deadpool did hit the opposite pole and stayed down for a few seconds. "You know the pole I was offering has a lot more pleasure." **(AN: Ha! I remember that from the Deadpool game)**

Pole? What the hell did he mean by— oh I got it again. Pole meant penis. Why was I so slow when it came to sexual innuendoes and pick-up lines? Either way I was grossed out, I barely knew the guy and I was _not_ that kind of girl. I had zero experience with boys… I hadn't even had my first kiss yet.

"Would you stop being such a creep?"

Now, it was my turn to try and land a hit on him. I attempted to punch him, but kept either dodging or blocking my strikes. Then he decided to try and kidney punch me, but I moved over to the side, my leg slightly off the ground. That gave me an idea. Then I began spinning around to try and kick him in the face, alternating between legs. He moved his body out of the way each time until he grasped my foot. Oh shit!

"Oh come on baby, you don't find us charming?" Then he said more to himself. "Why doesn't she find us charming?"

Us? When did he become a plural? Was this guy insane? More importantly, could I escape this guy like this? I tried waggling my foot from his grasp, but his grasp was hard. Then suddenly I was knocked to the floor, hard. It seemed he threw me there. Either way, I got up. I felt this burning desire to beat this guy and win some cold hard cash.

"Not at all," I said, not amused.

I wasn't in the mood for banter. I just wanted to end this and then take a really relaxing bath. Bubbles? Yeah, bubbles sounded good. So I was going settle the score quickly.

He rushed me. Without much of a thought I leapt into the air, higher than I ever thought I could jump and kicked him right under the jaw. It was a ring out. He went flying and it seemed my prediction was correct. I landed softly as he I heard him groan in pain.

I panted softly from all the exertion as a silence passed on by. Then suddenly a roar of cheers ensued. I felt my cheeks flush from the embarrassment as I regained my breath. Immediately, I bent over and got out of the ring between the ropes.

Immediately, it felt like I stepped into the middle of a crowd of people. But I elbowed past them, wanting to get over to the guy in charge of the whole thing. I did and I got to ask my question.

"Where's my money?" I asked.

"Here ya go, hon. Just don't kick me alright?" He said, amusement laced his tone.

"Thank you."

**:: ::**

**:: ::**

I got home, a smile on my face. I fought tonight; I beat up two grown ass men to a pulp and I felt good about myself. I couldn't do that yesterday. Nope, I would've been crushed so easily. I slipped in the house and felt the door catch my back slightly. Ouch. It seemed when Deadpool threw me to the floor it wasn't some little smack against hard floor.

"Penny! Is that you?!"

Uh-oh, Uncle Ben sounded really pissed off. What did I do to him? What had I done to piss him off so badly. I couldn't think of anything.

Suddenly both Aunt May and Uncle Ben rushed into the living room. I didn't understand why they looked so panicked. Then Aunt May hugged me tightly around the neck, throwing me off deeply. I still didn't understand, was I really late or something?

"May, don't coddle her. She's home," I heard Uncle Ben's rather harsh tone. My aunt reluctantly pulled back and I winced at the touch. "Home at 1:00 a.m., causing me and your aunt to worry sick, and most of all you forgot about our ice show together!"

Oh shit. I felt super horrible right now. I forgot all about it, Harry came back from boarding school and then I won a tournament. I won a tournament for my birthday. And besides it was _my_ birthday, so I didn't see the problem doing what I wanted for it. But then again I stayed out really, but it was my birthday.

"Do you know how worried me and your aunt were? You know, Penny you're a lot like your father. You're compassionate and sweet to your core, but you're the most inconsiderate and irresponsible kid I've ever had to deal with! For someone as smart as Penny you have to learn that with great power comes great responsibility."

I could feel anger boiling inside my gut. Talk about my parents always made me insanely angry. Furious even. It still hurt to think about it and how they up and left me when I was little, never to see me again.

"Ben," Aunt May began.

"Don't defend her May, she and and her father—"

"SHUT UP!" I roared, spit flying from my mouth as I breathed harshly. They looked shocked to their core since I'd never yelled like that before. "Shut up about my Dad! You're not my Dad! How dare you lecture me like that and insult me and him like your are my Dad…! Let me make me crystal clear for you, I will never be your daughter and you will _never_ be my Dad! You got that?! I'm out of here."

I yanked the door open and slammed it shut harshly causing the glass to shatter to pieces. I didn't pause as I began to run with tears streaming from my eyes. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I just wanted to get away….

**Author's Note: This was so much fun to write especially with Deadpool. Although the ending kind of tears at my heart strings. Well, I hope you drop a review. :—D**


	5. Consequences

**Author's Note: Warning— this chapter is really depressing and sad.**

**|Chapter Five— Consequences|**

Tears blurred my vision. I just kept running though, running and running until I had enough. I placed my hand on the side of the building and panted harshly, using it for support. I couldn't believe I was so angry that I was driven to tears. I felt horrible that I said that to Uncle Ben. Of course, I regretted the words as soon as they came out. I had _never_ yelled at my aunt and uncle like that before. Whenever I would get angry or frustrated with people or life I would just keep it inside. Bottle it up. It wasn't healthy, obviously, and it lead to a complete blow out with the people who raised me.

I wiped my tears away. Wait, those weren't tears, those were raindrops. I looked up and saw the dark raining sky pouring, pounding down fiercely. I pulled my jacket closer to me.

Then I took a look around. I didn't recognize this place, I must've been a good few blocks down. Why was I so far away? I supposed it was a good thing, I needed space. I needed time to calm down, catch my breath, collect my thoughts. How was I going to apologize?

But I was only going to apologize for the outburst because everything else I did felt was called for. It was my birthday for fuck's sakes. I could cry and beat the shit out of people if I so desired. I mean, I could do that now, so if it was for money and enjoyment I didn't see why staying out all night was an issue.

I just walked on right into a convenience shop, wanting to be dry and warm. I shivered and crossed my arms to my opposite biceps, rubbing my hands up and down furiously trying to warm up. I'd like rain if it wasn't so damn cold.

"Hey sweetheart, buy something or get out," the cashier snapped.

I glared at him and looked around, pretending to shop for something. I held my drenched jacket close to me and tried to find some soothing heat to rush through me. I looked through various things. Hmm, banana milk? That sounded tasty right now, something to ease the guilt and anger.

"Come on! I don't have all night!" He continued to rage at me. "I want to go home!"

I lifted my head, furious at his impatience. I was about to give him a piece of my mind, but a blonde man with a bad shave held him at gun point. Oh fuck! I shrunk back down, behind the candy aisle, not wanting to be seen. I didn't want to be shot, mugged, or raped. Plus the guy's a d-bag, he could get robbed and I didn't care.

"Gimme the cash!" He demanded.

"Alright, alright, just don't shoot," he said, tears in his eyes. "Here." He handed him all the money in the register.

Then the guy backed out of the shop with the gun still pointing at the shop man. As I felt my heart pounding hard in my chest I saw the guy give me a wink and a smirk. I blinked rapidly while I sat frozen. What the hell?

Immediately, I left with my milk in hand, not paying any attention to the sniveling clerk behind the register who, by the way, was calling the cops. I ran. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to sleep in my bed and forget about everything that transpired today.

"Penny! Penny! Where are you girl?!" I heard the familiar voice of my Uncle Ben.

Right before I could shout back hoarsely, everything suddenly went as if Father Time got hit on the head and developed mental retardation. I saw the guy from the convenience store pull out his gun as he ran towards Uncle Ben. I held my hand out, gesturing to the robber and tried to yell 'Uncle Ben, get out of the way,' but it was too late. Way too late.

Then time suddenly went sped right on per usual. A loud bang ensued, screams, blood, and tears. The robber pushed Uncle Ben out of the way as he collapsed to the ground. I dropped to my knees before him.

"UNCLE BEN!" I placed my hand over the blood spot that was getting bigger and bigger. "Uncle Ben no!" Tears fell from my eyes.

"Penny," I heard his soft and gravelly voice. He grabbed my hand and attention. "Penny where did you go?"

"I'm right here," I said squeezing his hand.

"Penny… you know…," he paused turning his head towards me. I had hope he had good news. I wanted so badly for him to say he was going to live, that this was nothing. "I really… can't… see."

Wh-what? N-no, he couldn't be dead. No! I had so much to say, to do, to apologize for. We were going to paint the house together, make-up our ice show by doing something else like bowling.

We had so much stuff to do together! Who was going to take me window shopping without actually buying anything when I've been severely bullied during school? Who was going to eat my favorite moose tracks ice cream with me when Aunt May complained about about the amount of sugar in it? And who was going to be my confidant when I had nobody else to tell stuff about? He couldn't leave me, not yet. No! I wasn't ready for this. It was too soon, he couldn't leave me. He couldn't leave me. He couldn't leave me.

My Uncle Ben's, who was like a father to me in every respect, head slumped to the ground and wobbled.

"Uncle Ben? Uncle Ben? Uncle Ben?!" My voice broke and I shouted deliriously, shaking him profusely. "UNCLE BEN!"

**:: ::**

**:: ::**

Days, weeks, months, years passed. I didn't know, I couldn't even keep track any longer. Everything was a blur to me. I didn't talk much, I was on autopilot. I felt numb. My heart had a hard coated shell around it and it refused to accept and deal with anything.

"Penny!" I heard Flash Thompson's voice as he came running up to me. "Did you fini—"

I whipped around, grabbed his neck, and slammed him up against the locker. Causing a nasty dent. He choked horribly, gasping for breath as everyone around us gasped, took pictures, and gossiped. I could heard most of their conversations. I didn't give a fuck.

"Listen, you little insignificant cockroach, come near me again and I'll snap your neck," I hissed in his ear.

There was only minuscule traces of fear in his eyes as he tried his best to speak, "It feels better, right? Attacking people and taking out your frustrations out on them?"

I sneered and tossed him to the ground, not amused.

"Get out of my sight, Thompson!"

He got to his feet and did as I told him. I slammed my locker shut and slipped my sack of books over one shoulder. I kept walking, people filed out of my way. Then, much to my annoyance, a friend that I couldn't simple just push out of my way just because I didn't want human contact was there. I glowered up at his face.

"Get out of my way, Harry," I said, my voice rough.

"Come on, Parker, you know I can't let you hurt like this," he hugged me right around the shoulders. "You're my best friend."

I didn't want the friendly touch. I didn't want any sort of human contact that comforted me. I wanted to remain in my protective shell, warding off anything that might melt it with my intense anger and strength. So I elbowed him in the gut.

I heard him grunt so I said, "I told you to move," then I walked on.

Later that day I sat alone at lunch, opting not to talk or sit with anyone. It was fine, at first. I ate my salad and drank my banana milk without any relative issues. But then of course, Liz friggin' Allen came up to me, anger on her face. I tried my best to ignore her.

"Hey you!" She shouted at me. I continued to ignore her. "Freak, I'm talking to you! God, are you deaf?" I still ignored her. "Where do you get off choking my boyfriend?! First you flirt with him, do his homewo—"

Without a second thought— just wanting her shrilly shrieking voice to pipe the absolute fuckety fuck down— I slapped the absolute fucking shit out of her. She collapsed and slid on the floor.

Then I stood and emptied my trash as everyone began to freak out. I heard the bitch scream, along with her posse, and lots of murmuring. I was about to head out, but suddenly my shoulder was grabbed and I was forced to turn around.

"Hey what the hell's wrong with you?" One of Flash's football buddies who was sweet on Liz said. "Just because you're uncle died doesn't mean you can beat up Liz!"

With that he punched me in the face. It didn't do jack shit, so I just stood there shocked as he continued to attempt to damage to me. Wow. After a few moments I just smirked before I kneed him in the stomach. He screamed out in pain as he leaned over on my shoulder. I lowered my leg to let him fall on his face.

I began to walk back towards the hall, wanting to just wait outside my teacher's classroom so I wouldn't have to deal with people. But of course, that wasn't going to fly with his football buddies.

"Get back here, bitch!"

He attempted to punch me in the face, but I grabbed his fist, tired of being punched in the face. He went to punch me with his other fist, but I grabbed that one too. I pulled him close by the meaty things I held in my hand and kneed him in the gut. He made a silent squeak of pain before I punched him in the face. He crumpled to the ground.

Another attempted to punch me as I deflected it was my palm and used my other palm to strike him across the jaw. He crumpled too.

Two more came at me from my sides. So I punched them too by spreading my arms out wide. They fell epically.

Then I grabbed the next one's arm and said to his scared face, "Oh so you wanna dance, huh?" I threw him into one of the tables. Then I leapt up to kick two more in the face, spun around to kick another in the face, punched another in the stomach, and smashed/deflected another with his own chair before tripping him up.

Now, there laid a bunch of groaning in pain football players at my feet and I was in the center. I decided to leave. I daintily hopped out of the group of injured bodies as everyone began to scream and freak the fuck out. I headed on as a bunch of administrators and other people rushed the cafeteria, ignoring me. They probably figured I didn't do it.

I was wrong.

Two hours later I sat in the administrator's office. I had my arms crossed below my chest, my legs crossed, and my eyes closed. I was incredibly annoyed. My Aunt May was looking at me like I was an alien, and the boys and the administrator were glaring at me, afraid of every move I made.

"_You_ beat up the football team? _You_? Who can't even help bring in groceries?!" She then turned to Mrs. Holstein. "Ma'am there must be some mistake. My Penny can't even beat up a bunny much less the entire football team!"

You'd be surprised what I can do now, Aunt May.

"Yes, it is quite surprising," she said, shakily taking a sip of her green tea. "But the fact remains that the team and everyone in the cafeteria said she did it. And normally fighting that much in one day would lead to expulsion." I gave her a glaring look. Then she said shakily. "But considering she's never fought before and how high her grades are… the Board of Directors has agreed on suspension."

Suspension, huh? Good. I needed time away from school; I had things to do.

When we left, Aunt May chewed me out. She yelled at me like I've never heard before. I swear her shrieks broke the sound barrier. I had to endure them to the car, to the house, and all the way until I slammed my door shut.

I triple locked the door. Then I dropped down to my desk and began to work on a little something that would enable some of my spider powers. It didn't help with the stickiness, nope. It helped my web-shooting. I had to do one more thing to— done.

I slipped them on my wrist and then aimed at the thing I wanted to pick up. I folded my two fingers inwardly to press the button. Immediately, sticky web spurted out and grabbed my soda can. I grasped it in my hand and drank it feeling satisfied.

I couldn't help but smirk. Now I could make that asshole who killed my Uncle Ben pay for what he did… with his life.

"This is going to be fun," I continued to smirk.

**Author's Note: Please be sure to review. :—)**


End file.
